My Missing Piece
by Imaprincessninja
Summary: His life in school was great until that fateful day when everything changed and his life turned upside down. Yuuram. AU and OOC


This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated.

OOC and AU

I do not own kyo Kara maoh

My Missing Piece

Yuuri is being chased by A group of bullies. In his haste, he hit someone. He was so caught in trying to escape The bullies that he forgot to say sorry to the girl? She was pretty like a girl but gave off an aura that seemed honorable and boyish. The girl? was offended from Yuuri's lack of manners and this didn't help the fact that she was already not fond of people. Yuuri was about to continue his escape but decided to look at the person who he hit. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He instantly felt an attraction to this mystery girl. Ever since that unexpected meeting, Yuuri started getting infatuated with this mystery girl.

The so-called mystery girl was actually a boy whose name was like an angel's, Wolfram, Wolfram von Bielefeld. He was famous for his beauty, short temper and not being fond of people, especially those without manners.

As the days passed, Yuuri's feelings got stronger and stronger. He would gaze at Wolfram during class and often got scolded by his teacher. Sara saw this and was envious of Wolfram. While Yuuri would gaze at Wolfram, Sara would be with his friends thinking of a way to get rid of Wolfram so that Yuuri would be his and his alone. He and his friends, finally devised a plan to get rid of Wolfram. They would confront Wolfram when he was alone and most vulnerable. They would spew threats to scare him off and finally get rid of the last obstacle that kept him from his love. The day ended with Sara feeling very satisfied.

Finally, after a few days of hesitation, Yuuri decided to confess his feelings to Wolfram. He saw Wolfram going to the back of the school and he thought that this would be the best opportunity to confess to him but what he saw was not what he expected. He saw Sara and his group of friends talking to Wolfram. He thought that this was just a friendly thing but then Sara clutched the front of Wolfram's shirt and started shaking him. He stood frozen, watching everything happen. He wanted to help wolfram but his legs wouldn't listen to him. Instead, he stayed rooted there listening and watching. Then suddenly, Elizabeth came out and rescued Wolfram. Sara and his gang fled the scene before Elizabeth's body guard could hurt them. Wolfram collapsed in Elizabeth's arms thanking her while sobbing in her arms. Apparently Wolfram was sick so he couldn't save himself. Elizabeth provided Wolfram comfort, stroking his hair and softly whispering calming words to him. When Wolfram was done crying, Elizabeth helped him stand up and brought him back to the front of the school. Little did they know that Yuuri was there, standing in the shadows, broken-hearted.

Even though he saw the love of his life in the arms of another, he was still determined to make Wolfram his so he started to devise a plan to get close to Wolfram. He thought about using looks and popularity to woo Wolfram but this backfired because Wolfram dislikes popular people who use their looks to get what they want. On the other hand, Sara was falling…hard. She liked the popular Yuuri and got more determined to make Yuuri his.

As Yuuri was on his way to the classroom, Yuuri realized that his antics were not working and so he decided to just confess his feelings to Wolfram. When he came out of his internal monologue, he realized that he was already standing in front of Wolfram. He also did not realize that Sara was following him the whole time. He thought that this could be the only chance he could get to confess his hidden feelings but his confession did not go as planned."Hey are you okay?" Wolfram said. "I…..I…..I" Yuuri stuttered. He did not realize how much courage it took to confess your feelings. "You what!" Wolfram was starting to get annoyed. He was supposed to meet with Elizabeth and if he took too long, she would go and look for him. "I….like…." "Like what! Spit it out already." Yuuri was seriously getting annoying. "Hey Wolfram, you took so long so I came to look for you" Elizabeth said coming out of nowhere. "Her" Yuuri said pointing to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was so shocked that she fainted. Wolfram found Yuuri not so irritating because he liked his friend Elizabeth not him. They decided to put the past behind them and start anew. They became friendlier to each other. They spent all their time with each other. Even with this going on, Sara did not falter. He still tried to get in between Yuuri and Wolfram.

As the days passed, the

Acquaintance Party drew nearer. The Acquaintance Party is an occasion held by the school so that all of the students can get to know each other, one way or the other. The Acquaintance Party will be chaperoned by the schools teachers Mr. Gunther and Ms. Gisela. Wolfram did not expect Yuuri to be at the party. He thought that Yuuri would just stay at home, watching T.V. and doing his homework. He put the thought aside and tries to just enjoy himself. Suddenly, the whole party became silent. Even the music stopped. Then he heard a voice he knew all too well. "Ever since I met you on that unexpected day, I felt that I finally found my special person. Someone who could fill the hole in my heart. Wolfram, I'm glad that I finally found you…..my missing piece."


End file.
